candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cryptero75/The CCS contest final results
Welcome to the final results of the CCS contest ! For these results, we will show all the contest with the results and some things that you never know about this contest ! So, Let's start ! First round : Level Parts The first part was called level parts, the goal was to find levels with 3 clues. A bonus round was organised. Levels :20, 70, 166, 169, 177, 254, 297, 383, 385, 390, 394, 421, 425, 459, 479, 567, 618 Plus : '''This round was my 1000th edit. Second round : Mystery Candies The second part was a lucky-based round, in this round, you must open mystert candies to get points. Third round : Licorice Swirls The third part was licorice swirls, I puted an Infobox for each candidate that contains typos ( called licorice swirls ). '''Plus : '''Here is the level ! |moves = |target = |blockers = |candies = |spaces = 49,7 |prevtype = Order |previous = 23 |nexttype = Timed |next = 666}} Fourth round : Conveyor Belts The first round was called conveyor belts, I've hidden questions in pages, I've given clues but some conveyor belt moved them, and the candidates must repair them. '''Plus : '''There was a question : What is the Dino's ribbon's color in Jurassic Jaws ? And everyone had answered light blue but in Jurassic Jaws, the ribbon is purple ! '''Plus 2 : '''This round is inspired by the questions-points game. Fifth round : Final Round The final round was divided in 3 parts, who are divided in 3 parts : Game, Coding and Questions. Now time for the answers ! First part : C.easy Game Which levels has been redesigned because they had the same design that other levels ? '''609 and 623 Coding Which parser function is used in the leveltabs ? It's #ifeq ! Questions Which number is marked on the dice ? 6''' Second part : Hard/V. Hard Game What is the hardest level in Cherry Chateau ? '''480 or 485 Coding Choose a character. Write the code of an infobox which contains the following informations : A image His/her name His/her episode His/her last appearance Tips : You can use the help pages of WikiMedia. The infobox must be created but informations like "Her last appearance was Sweet Surprise'' doesn't count. So... }} | | }} |- ! First Appearance | } | } | Unknown}} |- ! Last Appearance | } | } | Unknown}} |} Thanks to Imamadmad That gives this : }} | | }} |- ! First Appearance | } | } | Unknown}} |- ! Last Appearance | } | } | Unknown}} |} ''' Questions What is the color of the the flying dinosaur in Jelly Jungle ? '''He is Red-brown Third part : Hard Game What is the background snail's hat's ribbon's color in Gummy Gardens ? Pink Coding There is no 3rd coding part. Plus: I wanted to add CSS code but it was way too hard ! Questions How many lollipops are there in Jurassic Jaws ? 13 Results Before to say the winner, I will add the off-contest results. Off-contest Results Now, the winner ! Winner And the winner is ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ( continue ) ... ... You've missed the winner, scroll up ! Jk ! So, the winner is BF10 !!! CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE WON THE CCS CONTEST !!! Now time to find a prize ! Thanks to all to have participed to the contest ! Category:Blog posts Category:Games and Contests